Keep the Streets Empty For Me
by ParisGolightly
Summary: Best friends since they were babies; Edward and Bella were inseparable until the day Tanya Haven came into the picture and turned Edward and Bella's world upside down. Rated M for language and lemons. AH/AU
1. Prologue

**Keep the Streets Empty for Me.**

Prologue.

July 1995

"What is it?" Edward asked as he picked at the two pieces of cord around his wrist.

"It's a friendship bracelet" Bella replied "It means we'll be friends forever"

Edward scrunched his nose up "But what if it breaks?"

"Then I'll just fix it" Bella shrugged "Do you like it?"

"I like it because you made it" he offered "It's a girl thing though"

Bella grabbed his wrist and tightened the cord "That's why I did it in boy colours" she sighed fingering the black and brown strings "Mine is pink and purple"

Edward eyed Bella's bracelet "I should make you one" Bella giggled "What's funny?"

"Edward I have known you forever and you cannot make things"

"I made you that box to put your girl things in"

"You made it out of cardboard and it collapsed when it got wet"

"Still made it though" Edward mumbled. Even at the young age of 6, Edward Cullen resembled a moody teenager "I'll give you something then"

He disappeared into the house and returned a minute later carrying something in his hand. He sat back down in front of Bella and opened his hand, revealing a silver bracelet sitting in the middle of his palm.

"Wear this"

"Edward that's Auntie Esme's"

Edward shrugged yet again "She has loads. She won't know it's gone" Edward grabbed Bella's wrist and clipped the bracelet round her wrist "Now we're friends forever" he announced with a smile.

March 2001

"Just close your eyes and you won't see me coming"

"That's not helping Edward. I still know what you're going to do I just won't be able to see you do it"

Edward sighed and ran his hand through his hair; it was one of his habits when he was either frustrated or nervous.

"How about I just count down from three and then we do it?" he suggested.

"I don't know" Bella whispered.

"I'm not asking you to marry me Bella; it's just a kiss. Emmett does it with Rosalie all the time"

"Emmett is 16 not 12 and besides that's different. Rosalie and Emmett are a couple"

"Oh for the love of" Edward muttered and grabbed Bella's face with his hands and quickly pressed his lips against hers for two seconds before pulling back "See, done, over"

Bella remained still with her lips frozen in a pout. It took Edward clearing his throat for her to relax herself "Hmm"

"Hmm?"

"That wasn't as bad as I thought it was going to be" she admitted.

"Told you" Edward smiled smugly "And now I'll have something that nobody else will have"

Bella cocked her hand "Oh yeah; what?"

"Your first kiss" he smirked his crooked smile.

December 2005

Edward stealthily climbed the tree outside Bella's bedroom window and gently tapped on the glass pane. Bella looked to the window and smiled.

"Can I help you?" she asked as she lifted the window.

"Yeah let me in, I'm kind over the whole Tarzan thing" Edward answered. Bella moved out of the way for Edward to climb through the window "Cute pj's" he remarked as he moved past Bella to lay on her bed.

"Thanks. So what do you want?"

"I come bearing gifts" he said quietly as he rummaged in his jeans pocket "Your parents asleep?" he asked.

"After the egg nog that your Dad made; oh yeah they're pretty much dead to the world" she chuckled in response.

"Yeah he tends to be a little too gracious with the liquor" Edward laughed and handed Bella a small velvet bag "Merry Christmas"

Bella smiled and took the bag off of him and tipped the contents into her hand "Edward it's beautiful" she whispered. Lying in her palm was a small silver charm in the shape of a book.

"I saw it and realised I never got you a book charm" The bracelet Edward had given Bella when they were six years old was infact a charm bracelet. His mother, Esme hadn't minded when he gave the bracelet to Bella, but she informed him it was too plain and needed charms. Ever since then whenever Edward walked by an antique store or a jewellery store he always picked out a charm for the bracelet.

"I love it" Bella thanked him and gave him a hug "It's perfect"

"Here lemme put it on" he said taking it out of her hand and attaching it to her bracelet "I might need to get you another bracelet soon, it's getting pretty full" he chuckled "There you go"

Bella toyed with the new charm then remembered "Oh I've got you something too" The Cullens and the Swans always spent the holidays together and they all exchanged their presents but ever since they were kids, Bella and Edward had their own tradition of saving a present for each other to open when it was just the two of them.

Moving over to her desk Bella opened a draw and pulled out a small rectangle box "It's not much but I saw it and thought of you" she handed the box to Edward and sat back down on the bed and tucked her feet underneath her.

As she watched Edward unwrap the paper, Bella smiled to herself. She always loved giving gifts to people; she enjoyed seeing the looks on their faces as they discovered the treasure beneath the wrapping paper.

Edward's face lit up as his gaze fell upon the present "You've got to be kidding me! Are you serious?"

"Do you like it?" Bella asked biting her lip.

"Like it? I love it" he almost shouted and wrapped his arms around Bella, squishing her against his chest "How did you find this?"

"I found it online" Bella answered after Edward had let her breathe "There is a online store where you can get any engraving you want done on it"

Edward smirked and pulled the chain over his hand, letting the dog tags hit against his chest. He picked up one of the tags and read "E. M Cullen. Number: 200689"

"Your birthdate" Bella shrugged.

Before she could object Edward pulled her in for another hug and crushed her against his chest and remained like that for what felt like hours "I don't deserve you" he muttered.

"I'm your best friend Edward, of course you do" she whispered back. He let her go and looked down at his lap "What's the matter?"

"You know you're my best girl right? And that you always have been and always will be?"

Bella nodded "Of course. Edward you're scaring me"

"I've met someone. A girl" he whispered. Not knowing at the time but those five words would change Bella and Edward's lives forever.

**This story will be set in present day; 2011. Bella and Edward are both 22. I just wanted the prologue to be flashbacks so you get the jist of their friendship. More info on these two will happen throughout the story.**

**What did you think? Good; bad? Please let me know.**


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter One

Present Day - BPOV

"It's not that I don't care; it's just that there are more issues to worry about then your boyfriend of three years deciding to cut his hair without asking you first" I sighed as I balanced the phone between my ear and shoulder.

"_It's not that he did it without asking me it's the fact that he just did it as if it didn't mean anything, like hair means nothing. I didn't realise he was so impulsive. Where does that leave our relationship huh? What if he decides that he doesn't love me anymore and just breaks it off?"_

I took a deep slow breath "Alice, its 7am and I haven't had my morning coffee yet so please stop talking before I end up saying something I'll regret"

She went quiet for a few seconds before saying _"I'm sorry. I'm just hormonal that's all, you know what I get like when it's that time of the month" _Yes, because I needed that visual _"How about I meet you for lunch later?"_

"Sorry no can do, I have the twins to look after today and you know how much a handful those two can be" The twins were the two children I looked after three times a week for Mrs Stanley. I loved children, which was why I decided to become a teacher. However living in a small town like Forks they weren't exactly looking for new teachers. So I took the next best thing, I became a nanny.

"_I do not envy you" _Alice laughed _"How about drinks at my place tonight then? Please?"_

I rolled my eyes; she was never going to let me say no "I'll be there at 8 okay?"

"_Yay" _she squealed _"See you then" _then she hung up the phone. I laughed to myself as I placed the phone back onto the counter and I flicked the coffee machine on, as I waited for it to be ready I made myself some toast. I didn't have to be at my job until 8am.

I knew why Alice insisted on seeing me today. Today was June 20th; Edward's birthday. My former best friend; the boy I had grown up with. The boy who also broke my heart.

Things started changing when Edward met Tanya Haven. It was only subtle changes at first; he would casually drop her name into conversations; he would occasionally cancel plans with me to see Tanya instead. After a few months of cancelled dates I'd had enough.

April 2006

"….so it's cool if we rearrange yeah?" Edward finished saying at lunchtime; after spending the past 20 minutes talking about Tanya and her "empty house" this weekend.

"But Edward we've had this planned for months. You can't just ditch me because your girlfriend's parents have gone out of town" I sighed.

"I'm not ditching you, I'm just asking for a rain check that's all" he shrugged as he stuck another fry in his mouth "We can do it next weekend instead"

"I don't want to do it next weekend, I want to do it _this _weekend" I argued.

"Bella don't be selfish"

"Selfish?" I almost shouted "I'm being selfish because I want to hang out with my best friend this weekend? Something we've had planned for months and you're telling me I'm bring selfish because you want to spend this weekend getting into your girlfriend's pants instead?"

Then Edward said the words that got me even more angry "Bella calm down"

"Don't you dare tell me to calm down!" I shouted this time; a few people at the other tables looked over at my outburst "You're the one blowing our plans and you want me to just be okay with that? You're the one being selfish Edward, you and that whore you call a girlfriend"

"Watch your mouth Bella" he warned me "You don't need to start calling Tanya names"

"Why? I'm only telling the truth"

Edward abruptly stood up and I flinched back, he then leaned forward and said calmly "You're my best friend Bella and I love you but don't make me choose"

Tears started collecting in my eyes "Edward, please don't" I whispered.

"If you can't accept that Tanya is a part of my life then we can't hang out anymore" he said "I'm sorry" he added before walking away from the table.

Present Day

I shook my head trying to wipe the memory from my head. That was the last time I had a conversation with Edward. For the next 2 years we barely said a word to each other, after we graduated from high school and went off to college, Edward stopped coming home for the holidays, opting to stay with Tanya and her parents instead. I haven't seen Edward for three years; I try not to think about him but today was his birthday. He would be 23 today.

Renee and Charlie would occasionally bring Edward up in conversation but I always changed the subject; they eventually stopped mentioning Edward.

During the remainder of high school Edward changed, he didn't seem to be the Edward I had known since I was a child. He started going to parties, drinking, smoking and never getting home until gone 3am.

He was crowned homecoming king and Tanya was his queen, it made me sick to think that my Edward resembled someone we always used to avoid. It was always Edward and I against everybody but when Tanya came onto the scene, Edward became one of "them"

I couldn't blame Tanya entirely; Edward willingly did everything she told him. I do blame Tanya for bringing drugs into Edward's world though. Growing up with a doctor as a father, Edward heard stories about kids taking accidental overdoses, kids ending up in hospital after drink driving. I never imagined him becoming one of those people but unfortunately he did.

He became someone I didn't even know anymore; someone who I started to despise. Like I said, I couldn't blame Tanya entirely, but without her I would still have my best friend.

* * *

><p>"No, no Ben don't throw that on the floor" I told the 4 year old boy as I tried cleaning the spaghetti off of my shirt "Just leave it on the side and I'll get rid of it. No Ben no!" I shouted as the remainder of his spaghetti fell onto the floor "Dammit" I cursed.<p>

"Dammit" Ben repeated.

Shit.

"No Ben, don't say that word"

"Dammit. Dammit. Dammit" he started chanting.

"That's a naughty word, don't say that" I said as I helped him off of the chair.

"Naughty word" he giggled and started running around the table screaming "dammit" at the top of his lungs. His twin brother Eric started to copy Ben and soon enough I had two four year old boys running around the house laughing and shouting "dammit"

I looked at the clock and saw I had an hour before Mrs Stanley would be home, one hour to get another word into the boy's heads.

By the time Mrs Stanley got home the word "dammit" was no longer being used by the boys. Instead they were sitting in their bedroom saying "ribbit" over and over.

"Is there any reason why my sons are acting like frogs?" Mrs Stanley chuckled as she walked back into the kitchen after checking on the twins.

"I may have let them watch The Frog Song earlier" I smiled "They've been ribbiting ever since"

"At least that's the only word they're saying. I caught Ben saying "asshole" the other day; I blame Mike for that one. That's the last time I let my sons watch the football game with my husband"

I laughed.

"I should be off now. I've given the boys their dinner and bathed them. They should be good for the rest of the evening"

"Wonderful Bella, I'll see you on Monday"

"Do you not need me this weekend?" I asked as I pulled my jacket on.

"No. The boys have a birthday party to go to tomorrow. The mother is my best friend so I thought I'd take the boys there myself. Perhaps have some cake" she winked. Mrs Stanley or Jessica as she wanted me to call her was obsessed with exercise and eating healthily. Something she always tried to instil into her boys.

"Well if you need me at all then just call me"

"I will do Bella. Have a nice weekend"

* * *

><p>I just downed my 2nd beer when Alice attacked me with the subject of Jasper's hair again.<p>

"Do you think I should be worried? I mean I know it's his hair but I don't know"

"Alice, Jasper loves you. He's not leaving you. Just because he was impulsive with his hair doesn't mean that he'll change his mind about you. You two are made for each other" I assured her. To be honest I was a little jealous of her's and Jasper's relationship. It was literally love at first sight; they were besotted with each other.

"You're right. You're right. I'm just being silly" she slapped my knee "Oh I have something for you!" she squealed and jumped off the sofa and disappeared out of the room. She returned a minute later with a piece of paper "Now don't get mad at me but here" she handed me the paper.

I looked at it and let out a huge sigh. I stared at the number written down and looked up at Alice with a frown "What have you done?"

"I know you said no more blind dates but trust me; this guy is perfect for you"

"You said that about Tyler, Garrett and Sam" I reminded her.

"They were losers" I dismissed "But this guy is amazing. He's tall, dark and very, very swoon worthy" she smiled. Swoon worthy? Who says swoon worthy?

"Alice" I groaned.

"Just give him a chance. Trust me, you'll love him"

She wasn't going to drop it.

"What's his name?" I asked,

She squealed and clapped his hands "His name is Jacob Black, he lives in La Push and owns his own garage and motorcycle shop. He doesn't live with his parents and he has all of his own hair"

"That's a bonus" I muttered to myself "How old is he?"

"26"

"How did you meet him?"

"My car broke down on the way to Leah's house and I stopped off at his garage and naturally we became best friends. He mentioned he was single and looking and I automatically thought of you"

"He doesn't even know what I look like"

"Oh he does, I showed him a picture of you and he was instantly interested" she grinned.

"Wait, what picture?"

"The one of you at the beach"

I shook my head "Well no wonder, I was wearing a bikini. Alice, you've just pimped me out to a guy who probably only wants one thing"

"No trust me; he's looking for more than sex"

"How do you know that?"

"He told me"

Of course he did. You can never say no to Alice.

"I don't know Alice"

"Bella come on, I've known you for almost two years now and not once have I seen you in a serious relationship. I beginning to think you still hold your v-card"

"No, Tyler took that" I said quietly.

She gasped "You little slut" she said shoving me playfully.

"One date alright? I can't offer anything else. I'll see how it goes"

"Trust me Bella, after being with Jacob for 5 minutes you'll instantly fall in love with him"

Yeah, let's see about that.

**Chapter one done. What do you think? I'm not too sure how long chapters will be. I'll just see how it goes. Please let me know what you think.**

**We'll see Edward again in maybe the next chapter or the one after. There is still a lot more backstory to give regarding how Edward and Bella drifted apart and soon you'll meet Tanya. Dun, dun, dun.**


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

BPOV

I was just finishing up cleaning up the kitchen when Jessica walked into the kitchen with a smile on her face "There's someone at the door for you"

"Who?" I asked.

"A very gorgeous looking man with the most perfect smile" she gushed "If I wasn't married then you'd have some competition"

I smiled and put the dishcloth back on the side "I guess I'll go and see what he wants" I walked through the house towards the front door "Hi"

"Hey" he smiled back "I think I'm a little early"

"It's okay I was finished anyway. I'll just grab my stuff and I'll be right with you, you wanna come inside? Jessica won't mind"

"Nah it's alright, I'll wait by the car"

"Okay" I nodded.

Jacob and I had been seeing each other for a month now. Alice was right, Jacob was amazing. We hit it off straight away. He was funny, smart and very good looking. He was most definitely the best guy I've dated. I could be normal with him; it was effortless being with him. I hadn't felt that way about a guy since Edward.

"What's the plan?" I asked Jacob after I'd climbed into his car "You were very vague on the phone last night"

"I was thinking of driving to Port Angeles and catching something to eat and then maybe a movie or something" he suggested.

"Sounds great" I smiled and leaned toward him and gave him a chaste kiss on the lips "Thank you"

"Mmm thank you" he grinned, showing off his pearly whites "You ready?"

"I sure am"

As always my date with Jacob went well, there was never a dull moment when I was with. I never stopped smiling when I was in his presence; he was just one of those all-round great guys so I was surprised he was even single.

We skipped the movie after dinner and headed back towards my apartment; like the gentleman he was he walked me to my door.

"I had a nice night"

"Me too" he winked "So erm, you gonna invite me in?" he wondered as we stood outside my apartment entrance "Completely innocent of course" he held up his hands "Unless you want to be a little less innocent, either way I'm fine with, I mean-" I put my hand over his mouth to stop him talking.

"Has anybody ever told you, you talk too much?" I giggled. He nodded his hand as my hand was still over his mouth; I released his mouth "I have to be up early tomorrow but you wanna come over for dinner tomorrow night?" I offered.

"I'd like that. Wait, you're not going to poison me or anything are ya?"

I slapped him playfully "I'll have you know that my chicken parmesan has won awards"

He nodded and stepped closer to me and whispered "It's won awards huh?"

"Well they may have been printed off of the internet but it's still an award"

"Uh huh" he smirked and pressed his lips against mine. I smiled against his lips as he gently ran his hand across my cheek. I wrapped my arms around his neck and gently played with his hair gently at the nape of his neck "I love when you do that" he mumbled against my lips "Gives me goose bumps"

He kissed me again and this time he cupped the back of my neck with his hand, securing me to his face. It wasn't until a car went past that I remembered we were still outside and showing perhaps a little too much PDA. I pulled back.

"Naw, ruin the fun" he pouted.

"I'm sorry but any longer and I'm pretty sure Mrs Weber would have called the cops stating there was an obscene view outside her window"

"Fuck Mrs Weber"

"By all means, I hear she's single" I joked.

He rolled his eyes "Alright, I'm leaving but I'll see you tomorrow night and I can't promise I'll be the perfect gentleman"

"Ooh, I'm counting on it"

"Get inside before I ravish you Miss Swan"

I laughed and kissed him quickly before turning round and opening the door "Goodnight Mr Black" I winked before walking through the door and closing it behind me.

* * *

><p>The following day Jacob left me a message telling me he couldn't make tonight, he didn't explain why only asked me to call him, which I did.<p>

"_I'm so sorry to cancel on you Bella, but my sister decided to change her night out to tonight and needed a babysitter for Embry. I hope you're not mad"_

"Of course I'm not. I'm a little sad we didn't get to hang out tonight but I understand. Families come first right?"

He chuckled _"That's what they tell me. I thought that living on my own would mean living by my own rules but my family always like to make themselves known. Abusing my kindness"_

"I'm an only child so I guess I never really got that" I laughed with him "How about we re-arrange for a time when you're not cheating on me with your nephew"

"_Well I know this might sound crazy but you wanna come round here instead? I mean Embry will be in bed early and I'd just be sitting here all alone"_

"You're asking for my superb babysitting skills Jacob Black?"

"_What's your going rate?" _he joked.

"How about going to see that Amanda Seyfried movie with me?"

He groaned _"A chick flick?"_

"That's my going rate"

"_Fine, you've gotta deal"_

"Perfect. I'll swing by after work"

"_I'll see you then"_

When I got to Jacob's after work he answered the door with a kid sitting on his hip, the scene looked incredibly cute.

"You'd make a cute mom someday" I smiled.

"I'd be a great soccer mom" he said moving aside to let me in "Oh and a little heads up, I've been lumbered with another kid. Rachel's friends' kid"

"Oh I see" I said "This is your nephew though right?" I asked indicating to the kid currently being held by Jacob.

"Yeah this is Embry. Embry this is Bella; say hi" Jacob introduced.

Embry looked at me for a split second before hiding his face into Jacob's neck; but occasionally flicking his gaze at me.

"He has this thing with women. Normally he's the loudest little kid but when it comes to the females he tends to get all shy"

"I won't take it personally then" I laughed "So where's the other kid?"

"Just through here" Jacob said leading the way into the living room. I'd been to Jacob's house before so it shocked me when I got through to the living room. There were toys everywhere and I don't mean the odd ball or building block, I'm talking trucks, trains, soft toys, everything. It looked like the inside of a toy store "I tend to get carried away when shopping for the little dude" Jacob commented as he took in my expression.

"I can see that. You must be the best loved uncle ever" I said as I made my way through the jungle of toys. That's when I noticed another child sitting up against the sofa with a musical keyboard on his lap "Hi, what's your name?" I asked the boy. As he turned his head an involuntary gasp came out of my mouth as I was met with two emerald green eyes.

I watched as the boy lifted his hand to his hair and scratched at it "Seth" he smiled but my attention was focused on his hand in his bronze coloured hair, hair that I had only ever seen on one other person.

"You alright Bella?" I heard Jacob ask me but my eyes were fixed on the small boy in front of me, it was like looking at an old photograph; an old photograph that currently sat in one of my photo albums from when I was a child.

"It can't be" I whispered.

"Bella" Jacob said again and this time he shook me "Earth to Bella"

"I-I'm sorry, what?"

Jacob studied my face "Are you alright?"

"W-who's kid is that?" I asked.

"Rachel's friends'. I told you that"

"No, no I meant who are his parents?"

"Mommy is called Tanya" Seth answered instead, he must of heard my question to Jacob "But I'm not to call her that. Its mommy"

Tanya. As in Tanya Haven? As in Edward's Tanya?

No, it couldn't be. Surely I would have heard if Edward had had a kid. Surely mom would have mentioned it. This boy looked about 3 or 4 at the most. That would mean he would have had to have been 19 when….whoa, whoa wait, why am I even thinking about this?

"Bella maybe you should sit down" Jacob suggested and back me up until the back of my knees hit the sofa and I sat down "Do you want a glass of water?"

Perhaps something stronger.

"I'll get you a beer then" Oops did I say that out loud?

Jacob returned a few seconds later and handed me the beer. I couldn't believe this.

"Is she gonna be okay?" I heard Seth ask Jacob.

"I think so little man. Why don't you and Embry go and play in his bedroom yeah? I'll come find you in a few minutes" Jacob suggested.

I didn't hear Seth's response but I did hear two sets of footsteps lead out of the living room. Jacob took my hands in his as he sat beside me.

"Are you alright? You look really pale"

I shook my head; trying to clear it.

"I'm just shocked, I think" I wasn't making sense; I knew I wasn't but after seeing what I just saw it was no wonder.

The phone beside me rang and it made me jump.

Jacob reached around me and grabbed the phone "Hello?...oh hi. Yeah he's here…..I thought she told you she was going out? Alright I'm sorry, yeah yeah, I'll see you in a few" he said then hung up the phone.

"Who was that?" I asked.

"Seth's dad, he didn't know his wife was going out tonight" Wife?

"Oh"

"He's on his way to pick Seth up" I froze at his words. He was coming here? As in to this house; where I was currently sitting in? I stood up abruptly "Whoa, what's the matter?"

"I have to leave"

"But you just got here" he objected.

"I know but I'm tired and I'm not feeling too good so I think I should go and have an early night"

"Will you be okay to drive?"

I nodded. Jacob stood and put his hands in his pockets.

"I guess I'll walk you out then" I could tell i had upset him and I promised that I would make it up to him at some point; but right now I needed to get out of here.

I headed towards the front door with Jacob walking behind me; he reached to open the door "I'll see you later then"

"Yeah" I smiled and kissed him on the cheek. I turned around about to head towards my car when I saw a set of headlights pull up the drive. I froze.

The car door opened and a man stepped out "Sorry Jacob" he started "If I'd known that-" his words trailed off when he saw me. He hadn't changed at all "B-Bella?" he stuttered.

"Hi Edward" I whispered.

**Dun, dun, dun. Don't hate on me for the cliffy. I told you we'd have Edward so I didn't lie about that. So what do you think huh? Edward has a son! There will be plenty of drama/angst/romance/friendship/everything in this story so stay tuned.**

**On another note; thank you to those who have added this to their favourites and alerts and especially to those who reviewed. I'll love you forever.**


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

BPOV

"And you just ran away?" Alice asked. I had just finished telling her what had happened a few nights ago when I ran into Edward "Didn't you stop to talk to him?"

"What was I supposed to say? I hadn't seen him for almost 3 years and not only that I found out he's married and has a kid with Tanya. What exactly was I supposed to say?"

"I don't know, perhaps ask how he was?" Alice suggested "You didn't have to take the coward's way out and just run. It must have been awkward for him too, not to mention it all happened at Jacob's house"

I knew what she was saying. It wasn't just a shock for me to see Edward; he saw me too. But I just didn't know what to say or do so I just ran past him and drove away. Jacob had called me a few times over the previous few days but I just couldn't talk to him; not after everything. He knew Edward and Tanya.

"Well it's too late now, it's done" I shrugged and moved through to the kitchen to wash up my cup and plate. Alice followed me into the kitchen "I know Alice, I know I made a mistake but I just panicked"

She rubbed my arm with her hand "I understand that. It's been tough and it must have been really weird seeing him the way you did"

I nodded.

"Maybe you should give Renee a call"

I took Alice's advice and phoned my mother. For the first 30 minutes I was doing all of the talking, asking why she didn't tell me about Edward and Tanya and them having a son together. I felt betrayed by my own mother.

She explained that whenever she tried to talk to me about Edward I would just shut off; which was true but still I would have listened to something that important.

"_He called here last night looking for you_" Renee added "_I told him I would tell you. He wants to talk to Bella"_

"Oh now he wants to talk? After almost 3 years of ignoring me he finally wants to talk? Mom you and I both know that if we hadn't bumped into each we would have carried on as we were. Why should we talk now?"

"_Maybe because you discovered that your best friend has a son_"

"And a wife" I muttered.

"_Edward and Tanya are not married_"

"What? They're not? But Jacob said they were"

"_Who's Jacob?"_

Oh crap.

"Just a friend, don't change the subject. So Edward and Tanya never got married?"

"_No. Of course Tanya and her family were pushing for it but Edward dug his heels in_" That made sense, Edward always told me that he wouldn't get married until he's finished college and managed to get himself a respectable job. Which is why I was shocked when Jacob told me he was married.

"But they have a kid though" I shook my head.

"_Complete accident_" Renee sighed "_Esme and Carlisle were shocked when they found out how irresponsible Edward had been. A child at the age of 19; he was just a kid himself, both him and Tanya were"_

"Why didn't he do the right thing and make an honest woman of Tanya" Wouldn't' that have been the right thing to do after he knocked her up?

"_Marry her just because he got her pregnant? Bella, you and I both know that Edward doesn't do something because he has to"_

I decided to change gears "What does he do now? For a living I mean"

"_He's in real estate. He works with Emmett"_

Real Estate? I guess that made sense. After all Emmett, his older brother, had his own company. I guess helping out his little brother was something he wanted to do.

"_I think perhaps you should Edward, sweetheart. I think you two need to talk and you're both old enough now. Both mature enough"_

I sighed, she was right. But being stubborn was my nature.

"_If you don't call him then I'll pass your number to him. I suggest you be the bigger person and call him first"_

Of course I would call him, I would eventually give in. But for right now; I was going to be stubborn. He can hold on another few days.

* * *

><p>Turns out that waiting for a few more days would be a few days too many for Edward when he ended up calling me yesterday. Again thanks to my interfering mother. After an awkward 5 minute conversation we agreed to meet at a diner in Forks.<p>

This is where I was now. Sitting at a booth and trying to not focus on the door every time the bell above it rang. I was failing. Every time I heard the bell my heart attempted to jump out of my chest.

Taking another deep breath and focusing on the mug of coffee in front of me, the bell rang again. This time when I looked up I saw Edward strolling through the door. He was dressed casually in a pair of dark jeans and a white t-shirt. He wore a pair of Rayban sunglasses and removed them to sit atop his messy bronze hair.

I raised my hand slowly and waved him over. He casually walked over to the booth and sat down opposite me.

"Hi" he said.

"Hey" I replied.

"Urm thanks for meeting with me. I kind of thought when I called yesterday that you'd tell me to fuck off or something" he laughed nervously.

"I was tempted" I said truthfully "But mostly I wanted to make you suffer a little longer before I picked up the phone"

"Well I'm glad you decided against it" he laughed and rubbed the back of his neck with his hand "You look good"

I tucked my hair behind me ear "Thank you. You look good too"

"What are you-"

"So how have-"

We both started at the same time.

Edward laughed "I guess we're out of sync aren't we?"

"That's what three years apart does to you" I shot back, I didn't mean for it to come out that way; it just did "I'm sorry"

"No its okay" he dismissed "I guess you have every right to be mad at me"

"Edward I'm not mad at you. I'm just disappointed"

"That's worse" he ran his hands through his hair "I know I can't make up for the years we've lost but I was hoping that maybe would could start again. You know?"

Could I just start over again? Could I just forget everything that had happened? He chose a girl he'd known for only a few months over me; a girl he grew up with. How could I just forget all of that?

"I don't know" I answered honestly "I mean I have a lot of questions I want to ask"

"I'll answer them" he said eagerly "I just want a chance"

"Okay" I nodded "I guess the big question is; you have a son?"

"Yeah" he smiled crookedly "He wasn't planned. Not on my part anyway" he muttered "But he's my everything; he's my little boy"

"He looks just like you"

"He's got his mom's attitude though" This caught me off guard, when I met Seth he seemed to be a very well-mannered and well behaved kid. Tanya wasn't any of those things "I mean he very rarely has an attitude but you know what kids are like" he shrugged.

"How old were you?" I already knew the answer but I needed to hear it from him.

"19"

"So young"

"Like I said he wasn't planned but I can't exactly say he was a mistake; he is one of the best things that has ever happened to me"

"You love him" it wasn't a question, it was a statement. Of course all parents' loved their children but the way Edward's face lit up when he spoke about Seth showed how much love he had for that little boy.

"He's my everything" he said again.

I nodded and smiled.

"Why didn't you marry Tanya?" I blurted out and then threw my hand over my mouth "I'm sorry" I mumbled.

Edward laughed "Still saying what's on your mind I see"

I shrugged innocently.

He took a deep breath but before he could answer the waitress came over "What can I get you?"

Edward and I ordered some food and more coffee and the waitress left us. She returned minutes later with our food.

"So?" I prodded "You were saying about Tanya?"

Edward swallowed his bite "I was being pressured to marry Tanya, especially after Seth was born but I just couldn't do it"

"Why?"

"I didn't love her" he answered simply "I know that seems wrong for me to say; that I don't love the mother of my child but I didn't, I still don't. Of course I love her but I'm not in love with her; I haven't been since before Seth was born"

"Then why did you stay with her?"

"I was going to leave her, right after high school but then a few months later she found out she was pregnant. I couldn't just leave her. I didn't want to abandon my baby and her"

Edward sighed; something I realised was something he had done a lot since he arrived.

"I didn't mean to leave you Bella. I didn't want to abandon you either"

"Then why did you?"

"I got caught up in everything. In Tanya, her friends, the new friends I was meeting. The parties, the drink, the…" he trailed off.

"The drugs" I finished. He looked up at me in shock "Edward we might not have been friends but I wasn't blind, I saw the state you got into and I wanted to be there for you but you just kept pushing me away"

"I'm sorry" he whispered.

"I know you are" And he was, I could see it in his eyes "Why didn't you ask for my help? I could have helped you get away from all of that?"

"I was so far gone Bella, I thought you hated me and I even hated myself. I couldn't bring you into that world, my world. You were too good for that"

I leaned over and grabbed his hand in mine, he gripped my hand tight in response "When I saw you the other day; for the first time in years I felt like everything was going to be okay. That maybe I had been given another chance because of all places; there you were. With my son"

"He's a great kid Edward, you should be so proud of him"

"I am"

"He even plays piano" I laughed.

"Of course he does, he's my kid"

"I really missed you" I murmured.

"I missed you"

We stared at each other for a few seconds before I dropped my gaze and removed my hand from his grasp.

"So you and Jacob huh?" Edward changed the subject "I'm happy for you"

"Yeah, I haven't really called him since everything happened. I doubt he'll even speak to me"

"He will. Trust me"

"Really? Trust you?" I asked with a smile.

"Yeah I guess I deserve that"

"For the record, I don't hate you Edward. I could never hate you"

"Do you think that maybe we could try again?"

"I want to. I just need time to think about things"

"I understand. But if you do decide to give me another chance I won't let you down again. I swear"

"Thanks Edward" I smiled, it felt so weird to say his name. After years of never having to say or hear his name; using it now, saying it loud felt weird but for some reason it felt right "I guess I should be going"

"Okay" we both rose from the table. I went to reach for my purse but Edward insisted he pay "You can get the next one" he winked playfully. We both walked out of the diner and stood outside and turned to face each other "Thank you for agreeing to meet with me"

"Well if I didn't Renee would have never let me hear the end of it" I teased.

"I knew there was a reason I loved your mother" he chuckled "So call me when you've made your decision"

"I will" I promised. He smiled, nodded once and turned away "Edward" I yelled. He turned back around; I walked to him and wrapped my arms around his waist "It was good to see you"

"And you Bella, and you" he whispered as he hugged me back.

**Well? What did you think; love it, hate it? Reading your reviews I can tell that you guys didn't like that Edward could just drop Bella like that seeing as they were best friends. You'll find out more about why he did what he did. Oh and it may look as if Bella has forgiven him but I wouldn't be so sure.**

**As for Edward not marrying Tanya; what do you think? Do you think he should have married her just because she was preggo? Loved to hear what you think about that.**

**How about meeting Tanya next chapter? Yes?**


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

EPOV

"I can't believe you went to see her" Tanya said, once again, as started to get ready for bed "I mean after everything she put you through and you just take her back like that" she clicked her fingers.

I spat the toothpaste into the sink and wiped my mouth "She's my best friend"

"_Was_" she corrected "You haven't spoken since high school and you really expect me to believe that she has forgiven you"

"She hasn't forgiven me. We're taking things slowly. I'm giving her some space"

"Whatever" Tanya flicked her blonde hair over her shoulder and turned to face me "I just don't want her coming between us, I don't want her to mess things up" She trailed her hand up and down my arm "She almost ruined us"

I sighed "Bella didn't do anything"

"Why are you sticking up for her? You should be mad at her"

I had no reason to be mad at Bella. It was my entire fault we lost contact. I chose another girl over my best friend; of course I wasn't aware of it at the time but over the past few years I had myself wondering if I had made the right choice.

Of course I love my son with all of my heart; and I would never regret my decision of having him but I wished that I had my best friend with me.

Bella and I grew up together; we were as thick as thieves. We did anything and everything together; it all changed when I met Tanya.

I became the person that both Bella and I hated; I became obsessed with parties and drinking and being a part of the "in-crowd" that I lost the one thing that ever meant anything to me. Bella.

"Babe, what about Seth? You have to think about him"

"I'm always thinking about him" I answered "But what does Seth have to do about me rekindling my friendship with Bella?"

"Seth has a routine. He can't just have some random stranger walking into his life only to leave months later"

"What makes you think that Bella would disappear out of my life? And besides if I knew that Bella wasn't going to stick around of course I wouldn't make her a permanent fixture in Seth's life"

Tanya wrapped her arms around me from behind and started kissing my bare back "I don't want her ruining our family. You, me and Seth"

"Tanya, having Bella in my life again would not ruin our family" I had to stop myself from using air quotations when saying family "My first priority is Seth and anyway nothing has been decided between Bella and myself. She might not even want to see me anymore" That saddened me but I couldn't help but think it was what I deserved. I was surprised she even spoke to me in the first place.

"I'm done talking about this. Seth is in bed and it's time for a little mommy/daddy bonding time" she said just as she trailed my hand down to my groin and cupped my dick through my pyjama pants "I think someone wants to play"

As she spoke my dick sprang to life; as any dick would if it was being stroked and toyed with. I had no control over it.

I turned round to face Tanya and leaned down to kiss her, she attacked my lips hungrily as she started to pull the string on my pants, loosening them. I grabbed at her left breast and squeezed, earning me a moan from Tanya's mouth. Spinning her around so she was pressed up against the sink I lifted her up to perch her on the counter.

Standing between her legs I continued to kiss her. My pants dropped down my legs, freeing my cock.

I reached over to the draw in the counter to grab a condom when Tanya stopped me "Don't use one"

"Why not?" I asked her.

"I want another baby"

I was no longer hard.

* * *

><p>Emmett continued to stare at me until I finally cleared my throat. I just finished telling him about the little confession Tanya threw at me last night. He looked more shocked then I was.<p>

"Is she insane? I mean no offence bro; I love Seth but having another kid running around? It's not a good idea man"

"I don't want another kid either Emmett; God I mean I'm only 23 and I already have one kid. I want to focus on my career a little bit; even if that sounds selfish"

"Selfish? You're the least selfish person I know Edward. You've put so much on hold for Tanya and Seth; you're selfless man. I've seen the way that kid looks at you; you've done one hell of a job with him Eddie. You're a great dad"

I smiled. Seth made it easy really. He was a good kid; a fantastic kid infact. He very rarely threw a tantrum and if he did it wouldn't last longer than a half hour. He inherited Tanya's attitude for sure but it wasn't as fierce as Tanya's.

"What did Tanya say when you told her no?" Emmett asked taking a bit of his lunch. As Emmett and I worked together we both took lunch at the same time.

I shrugged.

"You did tell her no right?" he asked and I kept quiet "For fuck sake Edward please tell me you told her no"

"I didn't know what to say. It was a shock"

Emmett shook his head "She's got you right where she wants you. You're whipped dude"

"I am not whipped. She's the mother of my son"

"You don't love her though" Emmett stated; all of my family knew I wasn't in love with Tanya anymore. I hadn't been for a long time; which was why I didn't want to marry her. It would have just exacerbated things; which wouldn't have been healthy for Seth.

"It's complicated Em. It's alright for you and Rose; you have the perfect relationship"

Emmett chuckled "We might look as if we do but let me tell you we sure do have our fair share of fights. It's only natural to have fights with someone you love; but that's the difference. Rosie is the love of my life, always has been always will be. You and Tanya were wrong from the start. You even lost Bella over it"

Ah speaking of Bella "I saw her the other day"

"Who are we talking about?"

"Bella. I saw Bella the other day"

"Shit no way. Really? How'd that happen?" I went on to explain how we accidentally ran into each when I was picking Seth up and Jacob's and how I pestered Renee to give me Bella's number so I could apologise face to face with her and to maybe see if we could get back what we had "Wow. How'd she look?"

"She looked good. She looked like Bella just grown up I guess" I laughed.

"Is she seeing anyone?"

"Jacob I think"

"You think?"

"Yeah, running into me at Jacob's house kinda opened up a can of worms for her. I don't know" I shrugged.

"Are you going to see her again?"

"I hope so. I've left the ball in her court. I'd love to catch up with her again but after the way I treated her I wouldn't blame her for never calling me again"

"Yeah you were kind of an ass to her. Ditching her for Tanya" he shook his head "I sure miss that brunette chick. I hope it works out for the best"

"Me too Em, me too"

For the rest of the week I avoided any conversation with Tanya about babies, pregnancies or basically anything baby related. I worked; I came home, spent time with Seth, went to bed then started all over again.

On the Saturday it was our guy day. Me, Seth, Emmett and my Dad all went out for the day to spend some quality time together. It was something we decided to do after Seth was born.

It didn't take long for the subject of Bella to come up. Thanks to my oaf of a brother. So again I retold the story to my father about meeting up with Bella again and he seemed really happy that contact had been made. He was always fond of Bella; he used to call her the daughter he never had; so he was kinda pissed at me when things turned sour between me and her.

"Is Bella that lady at Jacob's house?" Seth asked.

"Yeah kiddo; that's her"

"I liked her. She was pretty" he smiled "She had nice hair"

Emmett chuckled "Yeah mini-man she does have nice hair" he then winked at me. Bella's hair was always one of my favourite features of hers. I used to spend a great deal of time running my hands through it when we hung out watching movies or when we just hung out in my room.

"Are you going to see her again?" Seth asked and not two but three sets of eyes looked at me for the answer to that question.

"I hope so. Would that be okay?"

Seth nodded "Can I see her too?"

"We'll talk about it with Mommy okay?"

"Okay" he mumbled.

As I buckled Seth into his car seat at the end of our guy day my Dad pulled me to one side "Son, I want you to be careful"

"Be careful with what exactly?"

"With Bella. You really hurt her son; I just don't want to get her back only to lose her again. It's not fair to her"

"Trust me Dad; if Bella decides to give me a second chance I'm not going to blow it"

"I'm pleased to hear that son" he smiled and patted my back "And what about Tanya? How does she feel about this?"

"To be honest Dad I don't know. She was never a fan of Bella's and now with Seth around and everything I have a feeling she'll make it hard"

Tanya always made things more difficult. Especially if it was something she didn't approve of. The longer I'm with her the more cons I see in her. She doesn't resemble the girl I fell for anymore. I couldn't fault her parenting skills though. She was a great mother; she did her best for Seth but as a person she wasn't as great.

"Perhaps the three of you should come over for Sunday lunch tomorrow?" Dad suggested "I'm sure your mother would love to see Seth"

"That'll be great. I'll see if Tanya wants to come; if not it'll be me and Seth. Can't miss out on Mom's cooking" I laughed.

"Which is why I'm getting heavier" he joked as he patted his rounded stomach "Take care of yourself son and we'll hopefully see all three of you tomorrow"

"Thanks Dad. And thanks for the advice; I hope that things will work out with Bella"

"Give her time Edward. All will come right in the end"

**Well? A little bit of EPOV for you. We got a little insight into Edward's mind and you got to meet Tanya. One thing I must say is; if you expecting Tanya to be an unfaithful girlfriend and terrible mother then sorry to disappoint but she is not those things in my story. I have enough drama going on anyway; why let poor little Seth suffer?**

**Anywho; let me know what you think. As always I appreciate your reviews. Oh and if you have Twitter I have an account (well who doesn't?) Its RippedJeansGirl. Looking forward to chatting.**


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

BPOV

It had been a week since I saw Edward, a week since I'd last spoken to him; a week for me to decide whether or not I wanted to see him again.

Here I was sitting at my breakfast table in my dressing gown with a mug of coffee in one and the phone in the other. I had dialled Edward's number three times before putting the phone back down only to pick it up again just to stare at it.

I'd had a lot to think about since I saw him. I couldn't just switch off the feelings I had regarding how he treated me back in school. I wanted to believe it was entirely Tanya's fault and that she _made _him ditch me but I knew that wasn't the case. He even said so himself.

But here I was five years after that terrible day, thinking about whether or not I could start all over again with him. Back to square one.

After staring at the phone for another few minutes I'd made my decision; I dialled his number.

It rung three times _"Bella" _he breathed down the phone _"I was hoping you would call" _At least he was honest and didn't mind showing his desperation; I had to give him points for that.

"Hey Edward, how are you?"

"_I'm doing alright thank you and how are you?"_

"I'm doing alright too thanks. I was calling to let you know I've made my decision"

"_Should I be sitting down for this?" _he chuckled and I laughed back.

"I've decided that I'd like to give you another chance. I mean I'm not saying it's going to go back to the way it was but I want to try and forge a friendship with you"

"_Oh Bella you have no idea how happy that makes me. Knowing that despite everything I've put you through there is a slight chance that we could be friends again"_

"It'll take some time for me to trust you again but we're older now so maybe we won't make as many immature decisions"

"_Of course, I understand. Oh Bella, thank you"_

"You're welcome" I smiled "So I guess we could meet up maybe this weekend or something?"

"_I'd love to, that would be wonderful. I'm a little tied up Saturday as I have plans with the males in my family but how about Sunday?"_

"Okay, that sounds good. Did you have anything in mind that you wanted to do?"

"_How about we do something in Port Angeles?" _he suggested _"I could drive us down there for perhaps lunch or something"_

"I like the sound of that but you don't have to pick me up, I can make my own way there"

"_Bella, I want to. It's not a problem"_

"Alright then, I'll see you on Sunday then"

"_I'll pick you up around 11am; is that alright?"_

"Perfect. I'll see you then. Bye Edward"

"_Bye Bella"_

The second phone call of the day would be to Jacob, now just give me a little while longer to get the courage for that phone call.

* * *

><p>As it was my day off I spent the day catching up on everything in the apartment. Laundry, housework you know the usual glamorous activities in life. It also took my mind off of a certain bronze haired guy and of course there was Jacob.<p>

I went from one chore to another so I didn't have a free time to spare but unfortunately the time came where there was nothing for me to clean so I picked up the phone and made that phone call.

"_Bella, I'm so glad you called. I've been so worried about you" _he answered before I even had the chance to say hello.

"Hi Jacob. I'm sorry about bailing the other night. Things got a little complicated" I started "I guess I should start by saying that I'm not normally that flighty. I just got spooked by Edward"

"_How do you know Edward?"_

"We actually grew up together, our families are real close"

"_Ah I see. So why the prison break" _he chuckled.

"Things between Edward and I got complicated when we hit high school, we sort of lost touch over the years and that was the first time I saw him in years"

Jacob was silent on the other end of the phone, which worried me.

"I can understand if you don't want to talk to me"

"_No, no I do. I'm just trying to get my head around this. Its fine really. So I take it you didn't know about Seth?"_

"No. The minute I saw him though I knew he was Edward's"

"_Yes he is a miniature version of Edward that's for sure" _That was an understatement _"I understand that seeing Edward would have been a shock for you Bella, especially after a few years but why did you ignore me for a week?"_

"I just didn't know how to talk to you. I mean I completely bailed without an explanation and I thought that you might have been mad at me or something"

"_Mad, no. A little confused, yes. I thought I'd done something wrong"_

"No it wasn't anything you did" I assured him "I just got spooked that's all"

"_Good, well that's a relief then" _he laughed _"So is there a chance you'll make it up to me? We could set something up for next week"_

"Jake I think you're a really nice guy and I'm lucky to have met you but my head is all over the place at the moment and I don't think its right for me to lead you on. So I was hoping to maybe call you when things have settled again?"

"_You're saying we can't be friends?"_

"No, I'm just saying that I'm not really open to dating right now"

"_Bella, I really like you so I'll take whatever I can get. If you need a friend then I'm here for you. I won't pressure you into anything, I swear"_

I smiled "You'd really stick around?"

"_Of course I would. Like I said I like you Bella so I'll take as much or as little of you as I can get"_

"You're an amazing guy Jacob, has anybody ever told you that?"

"_A few times" _he teased.

Suddenly I couldn't remember why I was nervous about having this conversation.

**Hey, sorry its been a while. Real life has gotten in the way but I wanted to update even if it was a short chapter. I also wanted to let you guys know that I might be writing a drabble fic at some point too. I recently read one and I've got the buzz to write one. This story IS NOT going to be abandoned so do not worry.**

**Oh and yes; I changed my name on here. Used to be GirlintheRippedJeans.**


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

EPOV

"Tanya, we need to talk. I feel as though this conversation should have happened years ago. It's just not working anymore. We both know that. We're only together for the sake of Seth and I don't think it's right for him anymore; having to see his parents act this way. So what I'm saying is…."

A knock interrupted my train of thought "What's going on in here?" Emmett asked poking his head round the bathroom door "Are you talking to yourself?"

I turned away from the mirror to look at my brother "I was just thinking out loud" I shrugged.

"Sounds to me as if you were breaking up with yourself" he smirked.

I sighed and run my hands over my face "I was practicing my conversation with Tanya" I admitted "I need to do this right"

My brother walked into the bathroom and put his hand on my back in a comforting way; well for Emmett it was comforting.

"You really going to go through with this?" he asked. I nodded my head "Wow, why now?"

"I don't know I just can't live like this anymore" I said in frustration "Everything is suddenly falling apart right in front of me and I just need to change things before I get caught again"

"You mean before you knock her up again"

"Emmett" I groaned.

He held his hands up "Sorry, sorry. What about Seth?"

"I'm doing this for me and Seth. He's starting to notice and feel the tension, I know he is. I need to start thinking about him"

"So you're just going to leave?"

"Of course not" I snapped "I would never just leave my son"

How could Emmett even ask me that? He knows how much I love my Seth; he is my everything.

"I didn't mean it that way. I just want to know what your plan is, that's all"

"I was hoping my big brother might put me up for a few months until I find my own place"

"Hey anything to get you outta crazy town" he laughed "What about the little dude?"

"That's something I'll have to speak with Tanya about. No doubt she'll want to keep him with her; its only natural for the child to stay with their mother but I don't know" I shrugged. In all fairness I hadn't really thought this through.

All I knew was that it needed to end. I needed to break apart from Tanya; it was good for either of us; especially Seth.

"Is this about Bella?"

"Of course not"

"It's just that since she came back into the picture you've suddenly decided that enough is enough. I was just wondering if you were leaving Tanya for Bella's sake"

"I'm not leaving Tanya for Bella. Bella and I are just friends; if you can even call us that. It's nothing to do with Bella" I mean of course her reappearance in my life may have something to do with me suddenly thinking about things differently but I'm not giving up my life for Bella. I guess it was just a jump start on things.

"It's just time that I sorted my life out; I need to do what's best for my son"

And I planned on starting that as soon as I got home.

BPOV Sunday – Edward and Bella's meeting.

I expected things to be uncomfortable when Edward picked me up. I was expecting awkward silences and the occasional glance at each other; but none of that happened. In fact, it was the complete opposite. Edward couldn't stop talking and I couldn't stop looking at him.

He seemed different from the last time we spoke and saw each other; he seemed more relaxed which in effect made me feel relaxed around him.

The drive to Port Angeles was quite fun.

Edward took us to a diner; I noticed it wasn't the one we used to go to every Friday afternoon when we were little. It would be too soon to go to that one.

We settled into our seats and ordered our food.

"So, you seem different today" I commented. Edward looked up from his drink and smiled crookedly at me "I'm not complaining I just expected things to be a bit different"

"You mean awkward conversations and quick glances?" Exactly what I was thinking, I nodded "I know what you mean, I expected that too" he chuckled "I don't know, I guess I'm just feeling more relaxed than I've ever been in the past few years"

"Why's that?"

He shrugged his shoulders but I could tell he was hiding something. But that was his place to; we had only just gotten back into contact. I didn't expect him to be sharing secrets already.

"You don't have to tell me" I said shaking my head.

"I just feel like a weight has been lifted off of my shoulders" he answered anyway. I cocked my head at his words "I've made a decision and its one I have been meaning to make for a while"

"And what's that?"

Before he could answer the waitress showed up with our order, cutting him off. I was hoping he'd bring it up again, I was eager to know what decision he had decided to make.

Unfortunately he never returned to the subject and I didn't know how to bring it up so we just started talking about other things. I hadn't forgiven him, even though it looked like I had. I just didn't see the point in making him suffer anymore. We weren't instant friends again; I don't know even that was a possibility but I had to admit I missed him.

And having him here with me now made me feel a little like the old Bella. Carefree, spirited and just safe.

Edward paid the check, despite my protests and we left the diner. We decided to do a little retail therapy, something I hadn't done in a while.

We were in one of the arts and crafts stores when Edward bought up Jacob "Did you manage to sort things out with him?"

"Oh, urm yeah" I answered starting to feel uneasy. Did I really want to talk about Jacob with Edward? "I've decided to take things slowly with him. I have a lot on my mind and it's not fair to string him along so"

"How did he take it?"

"He says he'll be there when I need him" I answered.

"That's nice. At least he understands" he agreed.

"Yeah" I nodded. I decided to change the subject "So what was this decision you've made?" I blurted out. Well obviously he wasn't going to bring it up"

He frowned and busied himself with a few trinkets sitting on the table in front of him "I've decided to leave Tanya"

What? Did he just say-huh?

"R-really? You mean leave her, leave her?" Wow, that's immature Bella.

"Yeah, things haven't really been the same for a while. I only really stuck around for Seth you know?"

"What does she think about it?" I hedged.

"We haven't spoken about it yet. I'm going to talk to her tonight"

"I don't know what to say" I replied truthfully.

He looked at me "You don't have to say anything. I was expecting you to"

"Right, of course" Silly Bella, like your opinion matters to him anymore. He saw to that the day he left you for the popular crowd.

"Sorry, that came out wrong. I didn't mean that I don't respect your opinion I just…this is all just a little weird for me. I don't know how she'll take it and I just don't want to lose my son"

"Do you think she'll take him away from you?"

"Wouldn't put it past her" he scoffed.

"Surely she wouldn't take her son away from his father" I mean Tanya was a bitch but surely she wouldn't deprive Seth of his father. She wouldn't be that cruel would she?

Edward sighed and ran a hand through his hair "I need a cigarette" he announced and left the store, I followed after him. He leant up against the shop wall and lit a cigarette, he offered me one but I declined "I just don't know what's she capable of" he said blowing the smoke out of his nose.

"I'm not going to pretend that I like her because I don't but I don't think she'd do that to you"

He shook his head "She wants to have another baby Bella" he laughed without humour "I can't do that. I can't bring another baby into this"

"Have you told her that?"

He shook his head.

I didn't know what else to say. This was all a little too much for me. Here I was standing with my ex best friend with him talking about leaving his girlfriend, the mother of his child. This was all a little too intense for me.

"I'm sorry" he muttered "I guess this isn't something we should really talk about. I mean we've only just got back into contact, I shouldn't be dumping all of this on you" he said as if he could read my mind.

"I didn't want to say anything" I answered.

He looked at me and laughed "Start over?"

"I don't really think we can" I replied and I didn't know if I meant this conversation or mine and Edward's friendship.

"Right" he nodded, clearly thinking the same thing.

* * *

><p>After Edward dropped me off at home I tried to keep myself busy by cleaning the house, the only problem was that I was a complete neat freak and there was nothing for me to clean. I watched a little TV and did some laundry. I then decided that Alice had waited long enough and I dialled her number. I knew she would be sitting by the phone waiting for my Edward update.<p>

"_How'd it go?" _was how she answered the phone.

"Hi to you too Alice, I'm fine thank you how are you?"

"_Yeah, yeah whatever. How did you get on with Edward?"_

"It was nice" I answered lamely.

"_Nice? That's all; that's all I get? Just nice?"_

"What do you want me to say?"

"_I want details. I want what he was wearing, what was said. Anything then just saying nice"_

I rolled my eyes and sighed "He was wearing casual clothes and we just talked about stuff, just catching up I guess"

"_And?"_

Could I really tell her about what Edward had told me about Tanya? Could I really involve Alice in that drama? I knew she was my friend, my best friend nowadays but she'd start picking at it and before you know it she'll involve herself in the drama.

"He just confided in me about something. That's all"

"_About what? His job; Tanya? What?" _ This was why I never told her anything.

"Just something Alice. He didn't even want to tell me but he did. It has nothing to do with me or you so please just drop it"

"_Ergh, whatever" _I could just imagine her flicking her hair dramatically over her shoulder. Alice was always known to be a drama queen, hence the whole Jasper cutting his hair fiasco.

"How was your day?" I asked changing focus onto her.

"_It was alright I guess. Jasper came over and we had something to eat and just did the usual, but this isn't about me. Tell me how you're feeling about this whole Edward thing. We haven't really spoken about it"_

"You're such an interfering little pixie you know that?"

"_I know; but you love me for it anyway" _That I couldn't deny.

I laughed "I guess someone has to" Just then the doorbell rang. I looked at my clock, it was gone 8, who would be here at this time? "Alice hang on there is someone at the door, can I call you back?"

"_You better. Ciao, ciao" _she said and hung up. I laughed and chucked the phone back onto the sofa and went to open the door.

When I opened it I was surprised to see Edward standing on the other side of the door. He looked like he'd been crying. His eyes were blotchy and red and looked as if he hadn't slept in days. I had only left him a few hours ago.

"Edward; what's wrong?" I asked.

"I'm sorry I didn't know where to go" he said, his voice was a little croaky "Emmett is out at dinner with Rosalie and my parents are out of town. I just needed someone to talk to"

"Sure, come on in" I gestured for him to walk inside. He walked through to the living room and I made a space for him to sit down; which he did "Edward, what's wrong?" I asked him again.

"It's Tanya" he croaked "She's taking him. She's taking my son away from me"

**Sorry for the late update but hopefully this makes up for it? A lot of you want Tanya out of the picture so hopefully this is a little hope for you. Edward and Bella still have a lot of issues to get through so don't expect them to be an instant couple; just bear with me. **

**Let me know what you think.**

**Follow me on Twitter for random ramblings: AngelicMisfit**


End file.
